Last Words
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: Who would have thought I would die here? Here on this dying and dead world - a refugee camp. One would think you would make it further than this if you knew what I knew. But I guess not. If I simply stayed in cover I would've made it off this planet and continued on with my search. But now. My journey is over.


_**Well this is a little one-shot I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy it and all that and leave a review of what you think.**_

* * *

The ground shook beneath me as the sounds of destruction echoed in the distance. I gasped for breath as I slid further down the thick and jagged metal pole that was impaled on, my blood slowly dripping down to the ground. I started to cough, causing even more pain in my stomach and blood coming out of my mouth like a small faucet. Only adding more to the growing pool of crimson liquid beneath me.

"These humans, so weak" a deep and dark voice said in disgust.

I felt its alien hands press down on my stomach around the metal and slowly push me down the rest of the way. I gasped in pain and the alien laughed as it watched me struggle with the pain. The fire in my stomach due to the pole only growing ten-fold.

"You can't even fight back, how pathetic" he said in amusement.

I looked up to my left directly at him, the ultra's white armor glaring in the setting sunlight. His orange eyes glared into mine with nothing but anger and hatred. I felt my back finally hit the ground and I coughed up more blood. The sangheili growled and without warning and he stomped on the remains of my left hand. I convulsed in pain and silently screamed - the pain to much to voice, the sangheili letting out a blowing laugh.

"But I love to watch you humans suffer" he said in a sickly tone.

I heard something metal slide against metal, like the sound of an unsheathing knife. I started to smile - my blood filled mouth showing in the last rays of sunlight. I would laugh if it wouldn't hurt.

dying at the blade of your enemy is a good way to go. Especially when it's a sangheili. I thought I would have been at least shot by one of my own, but it's just too damn funny.

I painfully looked into his eyes, inviting him to end it already. He growled down at me and with no hesitation he plunged his metal knife into my thy. I screamed in pain, the fire's of pain spreading like wildfire as he twisted the blade in my leg. I felt what's left of my crimson blood start to flow out like a spilled paint can, the hollow feeling inside me only growing.

"I will see to it that you disappear with as much pain as possible" he hissed out at me.

He turned to my leg and before I could do anything he started to drag the knife through my flesh down my leg. My screams only stopping as he stopped near my foot.

"b-b-bastard" I stuttered out as the world started to get blurry.

"Ha ha ha, it's only the beginning for you" he said deviously.

"Ultra!" an even deeper voice yelled out from somewhere behind me.

"F-Fleet master" the Sangheili stuttered out before quickly stumbling up and leaving the knife in my leg. I looked up at him and even with my blurring vision, he almost looked... scared?

Wait a second... Fleet master?!

"Are your com's out or are they just off" the Fleet Master yelled angrily, stopping a few feet from me.

The ultra stayed quiet, the silence answering for him. A small smile graced my lips before I groaned painfully, more blood leaking from my mouth.

"Ah so I see, no interruptions as you torture this human... get back to the dropship" he ordered sternly, a little anger behind his voice.

The ultra nodded quickly and was gone as fast as its weird legs could carry it, leaving behind the metal blade in the lower part of my leg. I coughed again and spit out some more blood, the world further off getting more and more blurry. Damn. If only I stayed in hiding for just a little bit longer. I could have walked out of this unscathed and my fun in this universe could go on for a little while longer.

"Human - you seem to understand us, would you like me to end it?" the sangheili Fleet Master offered as he turned to me and placed his large hand on his sword hilt.

I looked up at him in disbelief, his golden armor making something in my mind click, something I must tell him. I hissed slightly as leg felt like moving, aggravating the large knife in my leg and adding more fuel to the fire. My other leg felt hollow and strengthless, along with my right arm, my chest getting heavier by the second.

"M-may I know t-the name of my s-s-slayer... " I asked with a stutter as my voice turned into a whisper.

"Why?" was all he asked as he ignited the energy sword in a flash of blue, contradicting the orange and smoky sky

"I-I ma... h-have something to t-tell you" I said weakly.

The sangheili seemed to hesitate, sharing their name with the enemy is uncommon for them, especially to us human rats.

"Thel Vadum" he said reluctantly..

My eyes widened in recognition, the golden armor showing me exactly who he was and what I had stored away for him all these years. And by god this meeting was in very small chances. I smiled painfully and looked back up into the sky, the moon was now out in the distance, the covenant ships scattered about were little more than blurs.

"I finally found you… " I said with renowned strength, my words most likely confusing him.

He took a step forward towards me and raised his energy sword for the killing blow, the blue of the blade glowing brilliantly.

"May the holy rings bring a halo to your head" I said calmly. 

"The holy rings... " he said quietly to himself. 

I've been waiting for years to tell him that, and to think I almost ran out of time.

Thel suddenly froze and he quickly deactivated his energy sword, looking down at me with shocked orange eyes. He place his sword on his hip, quickly kneeling down next to me and staring directly into my eyes.

Damn... well there goes my honorable death.

"The rings! How do you know of them?" he demanded with a glare.

I looked at his energy sword hilt then started to laughed, willing letting go of the thread keeping me from the reaches of death. Thel growled and grabbed my shirt, lifting me up as much as I could with a pole in my stomach.

"You will tell me!" he said quickly.

I stared directly into his eyes and smiled even more as his face got angrier.

"Now w-where's the fun in tha… " I said defiantly, my voice giving out.

Thel growled again and his face contorted in anger. I tried my best to look up at the sky as he stated his question again, his menacing hands moving to my throat. The world around me started to fade, the angry sangheili on the verge of choking me quickly turning into a blurry blob of grey - the sky slowly going as well. I tried to close my eyes as the white light grew brighter and brighter - but it seemed I couldn't even do that, helpless to watch as my life ended with a with flash of light.

Than nothing.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Good? Bad? Something to continue in some way? This was originally gonna be a universe cross of some kind but my approach didn't work and I still can't find a suitable one, but hey, it made a little one-shot. Well I hope you liked and check out my other stories if you feel like it!**_

 _ **So goodbye for now and I hope you have a good day!**_


End file.
